Bluebonnet Special
by dabblingpen
Summary: A little a/u story about finding what you most need where you least expect it. One shot.


_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. Just a piece of A/U drabble about finding what you most need where you least expect it. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

"One, Two, Three!"

The gaggle of young women laughed as they downed another electric blue shot. The bartender called it the Bluebonnet Special and promised them it would lead them to a night they never forgot. He leered and waggled his eyebrows at the younger girls in the party, winking at the blond in the center. The girl's blond hair was crowned by a plastic tiara, and her tight white tank top read _Cheers, Bitches_. Though, the message was slightly obscured by a bright pink sash that proclaimed _Taken._ She blushed charmingly and leaned towards the bar tender. "Another round before we dance!"

The man's leer increased as he stared down the girl's top a moment to long before creating another batch of the boozy sugary concoction. He carefully set up the shot glasses into a pyramid and executed a trick pour. The girls in the bachelorette party were suitably impressed, ooing and ahhing. One even took advantage of the others distraction to write her number on a napkin and slide it towards the man. He pocketed it with ease, his eyes twinkling at the easy pickings. He loved bachelorette parties, good tips and drunk girls that convinced themselves they were up for whatever. He frowned slightly as the shot glasses were given out. There was one older blonde in the party, she still looked tight, definitely more cougar than MILF, but she was watching him with a calculated, predatory smirk that chilled his libido. Trying to shake it off, he pushed one of the shots towards her. "Come on Mamacita, it's a fiesta. Drink up!"

The women's incredible blue eyes narrowed as she considered him. She took a swig from the bottled water the she drinking, and oh so casually brushed her arm backward, causing her coat to move. A golden flash in the dim light, reflected off the Texas Ranger's badge on her belt. "Sorry papi chulo, DD here," she grinned wickedly, "and I am not talking about my chest, still just as flat as god made me." He shivered, and downed the shot himself.

The rest of the girls had made it out on to the dance floor, and Veronica sighed as she turned to watch them. She wasn't quite sure how she managed to get roped into this bachelorette party filled with crazy twenties something co-eds and one extremely flamboyant boyfriend. Then her eyes caught sight of the bachelorette in question. Aurora Scott was climbing into a go-go cage dangling from the ceiling towards the center of the dance floor. Her long blonde hair was thrown back as she danced with happy abandon, her friends cycling in and out of the cage with her and keeping party crashers out. Veronica knew why she was here then, her step-sister, after years of therapy, had turned into one of her best friends. The girl reminded her so much of Lily in her zest for life, and occasional reckless abandon, that she couldn't help but love her. And, Veronica knew, that she would do anything for her, including tagging alone to a drunken tour of Austin's famed Sixth Street.

Veronica smiled softly to herself, _Texas, of all the places I never expected to be, after all Neptune always felt like its own character in what had been the sick melodrama of her early life._ However, when Aurora's therapist suggested that she try college, the girl had immediately applied to the University of Texas in Austin. Aurora had said about something new starts, in a place where she had never been before, and that Texas was as good of place as any. She had surprised everyone when she not only was admitted but flourished in the quirky college town.

Veronica first, at her mother's suggestion, and then later on her own accord, had found herself flying down from New York every few months to check on Aurora, and realized she didn't mind Austin either. For her part, Aurora found herself inadvertently following in Veronica's footsteps, and went to UT law after graduating with top honors in psychology. She would have never admitted it, after all the years of being held up to the Veronica standard without knowing her, but she really did admire her step-sister, and didn't mind the comparisons now. Today, at the tail end of her third year, Aurora was engaged to a computer programmer who ran his own start-up and was poised to be the next big thing in Austin's tech-sector, they were getting married next week on Valentine's Day.

The music was pounding, the lyrics indistinguishable over the throbbing beat. The bar lowered the lights and a strobe and colored lasers were now the only illumination on the dance floor. Veronica's eyes strained to keep track of the party members. Despite Aurora's insistence that as her maid of honor, Veronica's only duty was to properly party down with them tonight, Veronica couldn't help but feel responsible for the younger girls. One of their party, a pretty girl with dusky skin and gorgeous black hair to her waist plopped onto the bar stool next to Veronica. "OMG! It is hot out there!" The girl stole the bottle of water out of Veronica's hand and drained it in a long swallow. Sighing she looked at the empty bottle, "well that is not going to cool me off. Anyway, V, I am here to tell you that you are being summoned to the cage. Her highness wants you, and I quote her, "to take that stick out of your but, remember that you are wearing red satin tonight and come shake your money maker'" the girl paused, "to be fair she might be a bit drunk. But it is her party, so you really should go dance."

Veronica glanced into the smoky mirror that ran the length of the bar. It was true, under the black leather jacket, she was wearing a tight red satin corset. Aurora had been over at her condo a few weeks ago, digging through Veronica's closet for "interview clothes". As Veronica sat on the bed thumbing through a magazine, she was only half listening to her sister's dismay over how many black and grey suits Veronica owned. They had been a staple of her life as a New York lawyer, and even now as a Texas Ranger, Veronica often found herself opting for the simple uniform of a well fitted suit. She had looked up when a squeal came from the walk-in, Aurora quickly stepped out, holding the corset on its hanger. Veronica had bought it for a costume party several years ago, that she didn't end up going to. She had forgotten she still had it. Aurora demanded that Veronica had to wear it to the bachelorette party. Veronica, much as she found herself acquiescing to going to the party in the first place, agreed to garb herself in it for an evening.

She forced a smile on her face as she worked her way out to the dance floor. Aurora was still in the go-go cage, and when she saw Veronica she made a maneuver like casting a fishing line. Veronica laughed and allowed herself to be reeled in, flopping and dancing across the floor. She found herself being hoisted into the cage to join Aurora and soon the two blondes were dancing together enjoying the simple freedom that came from being slightly elevated from the crowded dance floor.

Aurora's skin was flushed with dancing and drink, and her eyes were twinkling with unspoken mirth. Veronica wondered what had her looking so smug, but resolved to continue dancing, and not try to think too hard. Aurora gave a slight pout when she realized Veronica wasn't going to ask what had her so amused. She danced closer to Veronica and placed her face to Veronica's ear. "Don't look now, but on your six is a seriously hot silver fox. He looks like he wants to eat you with a spoon." Pulling away, she laughed at the slightly green look on Veronica's face. She knew her step-sister was not the sort to pick up a random lay in a bar, though sometime she thought it might be good for her. She wondered if she could arrange to get the silver hottie over to talk to them.

Veronica had moved to Austin two years ago from New York, and Aurora didn't know about her having any serious or even not so serious boyfriends in that time. Admittedly, her last boyfriend, Piz had turned into a creepy stalker when Veronica had refused his proposal, and Aurora was pretty sure Veronica's complete change of career and scenery was more about that then wanting to be closer to her. Hell, Veronica even went by Veronica Reynolds here instead of Mars. To their knowledge Piz hadn't found her here, and they hoped he had just given up on his obsession. Still, Aurora thought, that was no reason for Veronica to live like a nun in a cloister, her step-sister was passion waiting to happen, she was convinced of it. She grabbed Veronica's hands and spun her around, holding the smaller women in front of her, they continued to dance. Veronica was laughing as Aurora's antics….Aurora was waiting for Veronica to look up and see the man staring at her with a smoldering gaze that if she wasn't about to be married would make her weak in her knees.

Aurora didn't have long to wait, she knew the moment Veronica saw the man, because V stopped dead. Even over the music, she could hear Veronica's gasp. Aurora smirked, _he was super hot, not even Veronica could resist that_. She was surprised though when Veronica climbed out of the cage and instead of heading towards the hottie made a beeline for the door. Aurora frowned and climbed down herself. "All right crew, next bar!" The giggle hen party gathered up their penis shaped party favors and swarmed en masse to the door. Aurora cast one last sad glance at the silver haired man, and sighed, she seriously didn't know why Veronica ran from him.

Veronica was sitting on the curb in front of the bar. Her heart was beating too fast, and her breath was ragged. She forced herself to take deep breaths. _It isn't him,_ she thought to herself, _it isn't him_. As she let the cool night air comfort her, her thoughts were pulled away from the smells combing from street vendors' food carts and the competing sounds streaming out from the bars that lined the street. Nearly twenty years ago, she saw eyes like that for the last time. Chocolate brown, burning with intensity, desire, pain, lust, vulnerability, and wrath. Logan stared at her from across the food court, willing her to say something. She was lost in his eyes, it had been an effort of supreme will to tear her gaze away from them and to take in the whole of his person. The torn clothes, the cut lip, the bruised knuckles. The bloody boy at his feet. The boy that was connected, connected. She left that summer for Virginia without talking to him. When she got back, he was gone. Gory had put a hit out on him. Logan had ended up testifying against him when the FBI had finally caught Gory, and then was immediately placed in the witness protection program. Just like that Logan Echolls was gone from the world, and Veronica's heart was broken. In the middle of the night, when Veronica was being completely, ruthlessly honest with herself, she knew it had never healed.

The sounds from the bar got louder and Veronica stood. The rest of the bachelorette party swarmed the sidewalk, looking up and down the street for the next bar to venture into. Brett, the designated boyfriend of the evening, strode purposefully down the street, "Follow me ladies, I know just the place!" They trailed in his wake like drunken ducklings, giggling and staggering. Aurora lagged behind, raising her eyebrow at Veronica in an unspoken question.

Veronica shook her head slightly, "Just overheated, sorry needed the air. Come on, let's keep this party rolling." She linked her arm in Aurora's and skipped forward to catch up with the others. Veronica came to a sudden halt, as she looked at the name of the bar that Brett was guiding them into _The Flamin' Marshmallow._ "No frickin' way," she muttered.

Aurora grinned wickedly at her. "Oh most definitely, come on sis!"

The night continued thus, one bar after another, each filled with loud music, cheap drinks. Veronica quietly menaced men that got to handsy with her drunken charges, and kept a false smile plastered on her face while dancing. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. By the time the group had climbed into a series of rickshaws to take them back to the hotel they were spending the night in, Veronica couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Aurora and part of the group headed to the balcony bar. Veronica promised to join them after she ensured that some of the drunker party goers made it back to their rooms safely. She paused in her room, sheading the leather jacket and badge. She locked her service weapon in the hotel safe. As far as she was concerned, she was off duty now and she could use a drink.

Veronica paused at the bar. "Scotch, neat." The bartender, a lean women with red hair smile, and poured her two fingers. Veronica gave her room number and signed off on the charges. She let her eyes scan the darkened bar, Aurora and the rest of the bachelorettes had gone out to the deck, inside were a few cozy looking couples in darkened booths and businessmen obviously unwinding at the bar. For a moment she considered sitting at the bar herself, or just going back up to her room. Taking another sip of scotch, Veronica steeled herself for round two.

Aurora couldn't believe her luck. When they settled down on the balcony, a group of attractive business men sat down at the couches across from them. Included in their number was the silver haired fox that she had seen earlier in the night staring at Veronica. In person, he was actually younger than the hair made him out to be, probably Veronica's age she thought. His nose had obviously been broken and not set well in the past, but his smoldering chocolate eyes and surfer's physique more than made up for it. She toyed with her phone absently, considering what ploy she was going to have to use to get Veronica to come back down to the bar. Brett had started a game of truth or dare, that she was only half listening to as she started dialing in Veronica's number. Just then she caught a glimpse of red satin making its way to the balcony door, and Aurora smiled triumphantly.

Silver fox's back was to the door, and Aurora decided a sneak attack was her best option. Breaking into the conversation, she said, "My party my turn!" Everyone laughed indulgently, and she pointed at him. "Truth or dare?"

He grinned, a slow languid grin. Aurora liked it, it made the corner of his eyes wrinkle up. "Truth."

She glanced to make sure Veronica was close enough to hear. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Without hesitation, he answered "Yes."

Aurora beamed, "Follow up then!"

He laughed, "Not how this works is it?"

"My party, my rules!" Aurora tilted her head to the side and pouted a little. He caved, and waved at her to continue. Aurora flicked her eyes towards Veronica, who had stopped in her tracks. She waived her to come sit by her. "So I want deets…what was your great love at first sight moment?"

Veronica couldn't breathe, she knew that voice. It was coming from the silver haired man from the first bar that night. She was rooted in her spot, wanting to run, but unable to move.

The man laughed again, "Well, it happened when I was twelve, but I remember it like it was yesterday. She was blonde pigtails and determination running down a soccer field, splattered with mud and in the sexiest knee socks ever."

The group laughed and the conversation fragmented as drunken groups are want to do. Brett snagged Aurora's attention, and the older man stood. He excused himself from the group and walked down the veranda, finding a dark unoccupied corner he leaned against the rail looking out at the crowds still milling on the streets below.

Veronica felt herself drawn to him against her will. She stepped up next to him and leaned on the railing. In a low voice, she whispered, "Logan."

His hand reached out and grabbed hers, silently reassuring himself that she was real. He turned then, moving them to face each other. He looked into her deep blue eyes. His other hand went to her waist. He bent his head silently asking her permission.

Veronica tilted her head up, lips slightly parted in assent. That was all he needed. His lips crashed into hers, hungry with years of suppressed longing and need. Hers answered with equal force, their tongues dueling. Veronica moved her hands up to his neck, then his hair, pulling him closer. Her body was on fire. Every nerve thrumming with his presence, she felt more alive than she had been in close to twenty years.

He pulled slightly away from her. Both were panting, but their hands never left their soft exploration of each other's exposed skin, as if afraid that if they lost contact the other would disappear. Veronica suddenly burst out laughing. Logan raised an eyebrow. "I think you are going to have to tell the Marshall's Service that your cover is blown."

"Damn right it is." Logan pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
